segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Batalha da Grã-Bretanha
thumb[[Ficheiro:Battle of britain air observer.jpg|thumb|300px|right|Um voluntário civil do Royal Observer Corps Chronological history of the ROYAL OBSERVER CORPS The Royal Observer Corps : 1925-1992vigiando o céu de Londres.]] Batalha da Grã-Bretanha, mais conhecida como Batalha da Inglaterra, foi travada entre as forças aéreas da Alemanha nazista (Luftwaffe) e a força aérea britânica (RAF - Royal Air Force). Essa batalha representou o primeiro movimento alemão com o objetivo de concretizar a posterior invasão das ilhas britânicas. Tendo em vista o objetivo maior que representava a invasão terrestre às Ilhas Britânicas, o domínio aéreo de toda a extensão do Canal da Mancha, como também do sul da Ilha, era estrategicamente relevante. A batalha da Grã-Bretanha foi a primeira batalha confrontada apenas com aviões, foi nessa batalha que lendas da aviação como os alemães Adolf Galland 104 vitórias, 35 nesse teatro, 47 Spitfires e Werner Mölders 115 vitórias, 28 nesse tratro, 25 Spitfires Antecedentes Segundo Winston Churchill, Adolf Hitler disse ao Grande Almirante Erich Raeder em 31 de julho: "Se, depois de oito dias de guerra aérea intensiva, a Luftwaffe não houver conseguido uma destruição considerável da RAF, dos portos e das esquadras inimigas, a operação (de invasão) terá que ser adiada até maio de 1942". Para tanto, Hitler dispôs nessa linha grandes quantidades de recursos militares, dentre eles caças Me-109 e bombardeiros leves. Estes ataques tiveram, nos seus movimentos iniciais, grande êxito. Além de ataques às cidades, os generais de Hitler deram a ele a opção de bombardear importantes centros industriais da Inglaterra, minando assim sua estrutura interna econômica. A preparação Durante o mês de junho e o início de julho, a Força Aérea alemã revitalizou e reagrupou suas formações. Só começou o primeiro ataque maciço em 10 de julho, sendo que outras datas de suprema importância se destacam 15 de agosto e 15 de setembro. No tocante à qualidade dos aviões de combate, os alemães eram mais rápidos e tinham maior velocidade de subida, os britânicos eram mais manobráveis e mais bem armados. É importante lembrar que Hitler reconstruiu os caças utilizados, e, juntamente com seus generais, diminuiu os tanques dos aviões para colocar mais armamentos. Assim, os pilotos nazistas tinham que voltar à França para reabastecer, dando tempo à RAF de se reestabelecer. Em agosto, a Luftwaffe havia reunido 2 669 aeronaves operacionais, que abrangiam 1 015 bombardeiros, 346 caças de mergulho, 933 caças e 375 caças com armamento pesado. Embora hoje, se lembre merecidamente o papel que os caças Spifires desempenharam na batalha devido a estarem encarregados de dar combate aos caças de escolta alemães, frequentemente se esquece o importante papel do outro modelo de caça britânico, o Hawker Hurricane encarregado de abater os bombardeiros. Hitler havia planejado uma invasão terrestre à Grã-Bretanha com uma força de 20 divisões. Uma grande desvantagem dos ingleses é que eles não podiam empregar todos os seus escassos recursos na defesa da sua ilha, pois era preciso manter suas posições no exterior, principalmente no Mediterrâneo. Mesmo assim, os nazistas teriam que enfrentar um exército de 25 divisões, todas elas em condições muito boas, mas com grave carência de armas. A resistência britânica [[Imagem:LondonBombedWWII full.jpg|thumb|right|280px| Destruição em Londres. ]] [[Ficheiro:UK Radar1940.JPG|thumb|280px|right|'Área de cobertura do sistema de radar britânico em 1940.']] Numa fase mais avançada da batalha, o Reino Unido chegou em situação de extrema necessidade. Não havia mais contingente de pilotos, recrutas com pouco mais de duas horas de vôo eram levados a linha de frente e eram abatidos muito facilmente pelos pilotos alemães, que tinham a maior força aérea do mundo naquela época. A resistência nacionalista de Winston Churchill, que insuflava a população em discursos no rádio, e também o fato da rainha Elizabeth, esposa do Rei Jorge VI (e mãe da rainha Elizabeth II) não aceitar asilo político em local seguro oferecido pelos EUA, ajudavam a manter o moral da população britânica alto. - "Morrerei com meu povo", citação de Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon durante os grandes ataques alemães. No entanto, apesar da superioridade numérica alemã, os britânicos foram aos poucos conseguindo recuperar o domínio do seu espaço aéreo. Isso de deveu ao uso de uma tecnologia até então nova na aérea militar: o radar. Esta tecnologia teve função estratégica determinante pois diminuía a necessidade de aviões caças voando em função de ronda, pois passou a ser possível definir a localização dos aviões de ataque alemães minutos após sua descolagem no continente europeu. As graves baixas nazistas( 420 aviões perdidos só nas primeiras três semanas de agosto) começaram a diminuir a potência da Luftwaffe. 1940 A coragem dos pilotos britânicos da RAF também serviria como fator de viragem na Batalha da Inglaterra. Em um acto de extrema ousadia; no dia 25 de agosto de 1940, em resposta ao bombardeio (acidental) de Londres pela aviação alemã, 81 bombardeiros da RAF atacaram a "inexpugnável" Berlim. O fato assombrou os berlinenses, o alto comando alemão e o próprio Hitler. [[Ficheiro:Second world war europe 1940 map de.png|thumb|300px|right|'Situação da guerra na Europa em 1940.']] Vale lembrar que a Europa Ocidental estava quase que completamente nas mãos dos nazistas. O ataque a Berlim seria repetido várias vezes até o fim do mês. Enfurecido, Hitler prometeu vingança, num discurso a 4 de setembro. Simultaneamente, Hermann Goering, comandante da Luftwaffe, recebeu ordens para arrasar Londres. A Alemanha acreditava que a destruição da capital britânica arrasaria o moral do povo e levaria o país à capitulação. A chamada blitz começou a 7 de setembro, e foi mortalmente eficaz, pois as defesas de Londres e a própria RAF estavam despreparadas. Os ataques aconteciam à noite, e as bombas incendiárias consumiram grande parte de Londres. O bombardeio noturno se repetiria até 3 de novembro, ininterruptamente. Mas a sorte alemã na Batalha da Inglaterra foi definida bem antes. Tudo isto por que os alemães decidiram ignorar a existência do radar, pareceia-lhes que não era um factor que pudesse ajudar na vitória; por outro lado, os ingleses, desesperados, aproveitavam tudo o que tinham, incluindo o radar. Foi dessa forma que se deu a viragem decisiva na batalha em que Inglaterra venceu.. 15 de Setembro [[Imagem:London Blitz 791940.jpg|thumb|right|300px|''St. Katharine Docks'' em chamas após o primeiro ataque da Blitz em 7 de setembro.]] A Luftwaffe reuniu cerca de mil aviões contra Londres. Se eles tivessem conseguido completar o seu objetivo - arrasar de vez a cidade e a Real Força Aérea - a invasão terrestre se iniciaria nos dias seguintes. Mas a RAF também estava pronta para a batalha, e o fato do ataque, dessa vez, ser de dia anulou a superioridade numérica alemã. A batalha durou o dia inteiro, e o céu de Londres virou um "inferno de máquinas". Os britânicos derrubaram 56 caças alemães e perderam 26. Alguns dos melhores pilotos alemães morreram. Ao anoitecer, a destreza da RAF e a eficiência dos radares britânicos falaram mais alto, e o ataque foi repelido. Naquela noite, o Comando de Bombardeiros da RAF atacou maciçamente os navios nos portos de Boulogne e Antuérpia, inflingindo numerosas baixas alemãs. Em 17 de setembro, o Führer decidiu adiar indefinidamente a Operação Leão Marinho. Somente em 12 de outubro é que a invasão foi formalmente adiada para "quando a campanha russa estivesse encerrada". Os alemães ainda mudaram os seus alvos: de Londres passaram a atacar outras cidades. Mas os resultados foram semelhantes: muita destruição, mas nada de enfraquecerem a RAF ou forçarem a capitulação britânica. Isso serviu para tornar clara a sua derrota. A Luftwaffe não conseguiu destruir o moral do povo britânico e se desviou do seu verdadeiro objetivo: a destruição da RAF. Os britânicos contra-atacaram a região do Ruhr, as refinarias da Alemanha Ocidental e Berlim. Também sobrevoaram os Alpes para bombardear Milão e Turim. Em julho de 1941, a operação tornou a ser adiada por Hitler para a primavera de 1942, "ocasião em que a campanha russa estará concluída". Em 13 de fevereiro de 1942, o Almirante Raeder teve sua última conversa sobre a operação Leão Marinho e fez Hitler concordar com uma "suspensão" completa. Assim pereceu a operação. Ao final da batalha, o Reino Unido havia perdido 1547 aviões, com 544 mortes, e a Alemanha Nazista, 1887 aeronaves, com 2500 baixas. Churchill, em discurso na Câmara dos Comuns no dia 20 de agosto de 1940, declarou a frase que se tornou célebre: - "Nunca, no campo dos conflitos humanos, tantos deveram tanto a tão poucos" Os subordinados do Marechal do Ar "Dowding" (Hugh Caswell Tremenheere Dowding) merecem a maior parte do crédito neste resultado épico. Eles não "venceram a batalha", mas evitaram que ela fosse vencida pelo inimigo. Na defesa aérea da Inglaterra, entre 10 de Julho e 31 de Outubro, morreram 402 aviadores ingleses, 5 belgas, 7 tchecos, 29 poloneses, 3 canadenses e 3 neozelandeses à eles a história deve um galhardão, pois foram estupendos. Ficha técnica dos caças envolvidos Caça Messerschmitt Bf 109 (Alemanha ) 350px|right *Modelo: Me109F-3 *Envergadura: 9,92 m *Comprimento: 8,85 m *Altura: 2,59 m *Peso: 1.964 Kg (vazio) e 2.746 Kg (carregado) *Motor: Daimler-Benz DB601E (1.300 hp) *Velocidade Máxima: 628 Km/h *Teto Máximo: 11.600 m *Alcance Normal: 700 Km *Armamento: 2 metralhadoras MG 151 de 15 mm (sobre o motor) e 1 canhão MG FF de 20mm (eixo da hélice) Caça Supermarine Spitfire (Inglaterra ) 350px|right *Modelo: Mk VA *Envergadura: 11,23 m *Comprimento: 9,12 m *Altura: 3,02 m *Peso: 2.267 Kg (vazio) e 2.911 Kg (carregado) *Motor: Rolls Royce Merlin 45, V12 (1.487 hp) *Velocidade Máxima: 594 Km/h *Teto Máximo: 11.125 m *Alcance Normal: 700 Km *Armamento: 8 metralhadoras Browning de 7,7 mm (0.303 pol.) Biografia * Allen, Hubert Raymond "Dizzy", Wing Commander, RAF. Who Won the Battle of Britain? London: Arthur Barker, 1974. ISBN 0-213-16489-2. * Ansell, Mark. Boulton Paul Defiant: Technical Details and History of the Famous British Night Fighter. Redbourn, Herts, UK: Mushroom Model Publications, 2005. pp. 712–714. ISBN 8-389-45019-4. * Bergström, Christer. Barbarossa - The Air Battle: July-December 1941. London: Chervron/Ian Allen, 2007. ISBN 978-1-85780-270-2. * Bungay, Stephen. The Most Dangerous Enemy: A History of the Battle of Britain. London: Aurum Press 2000. ISBN 1-85410-721-6(hardcover), ISBN 1-85410-801-8(paperback 2002). * Churchill, Winston S. The Second World War – Their Finest Hour (Volume 2). London: Cassell, 1949. *Deere, Alan C. Nine Lives. London: Hodder Paperbacks Ltd for Coronet Books, 1974. ISBN 0-340-01441-5 * Deighton, Len. Fighter: The True Story of the Battle of Britain. London: Pimlico, 1996. Originally published: London: Jonathan Cape, 1977.) ISBN 0-71267-423-3. * de Zeng, Henry L., Doug G. Stankey and Eddie J. Creek. Bomber Units of the Luftwaffe 1933-1945: A Reference Source, Volume 1. Hersham, Surrey, UK: Ian Allen Publishing, 2007. ISBN 978-1-85780-279-5. * Dönitz, Karl. Ten years and twenty days. First Da Capo Press Edition, New York, United States. 1997. ISBN 0-306-80764-5 * Ellis, John. Brute Force: Allied Strategy and Tactics in the Second World War. London: Andre Deutsch, 1990. ISBN 0-8264-8031-4. * Evans, Michael. "Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to... the Navy." The Times, 24 August 2006. Retrieved: 3 March 2007. * Feist, Uwe. The Fighting Me 109. London: Arms and Armour Press, 1993. ISBN 1-85409-209-X. * Franks, Norman Wings of Freedom: Twelve Battle of Britain Pilots (1980, William Kimber, London) ISBN 0 7183 01978 * Galland, Adolf. The First and the Last: Germany's Fighter Force in WWII (Fortunes of War). South Miami, Florida: Cerberus Press, 2005. ISBN 1-84145-020-0. * * Green, William. Famous Fighters of the Second World War. London: Macdonald, 1962. * Harding, Thomas. "Battle of Britain was won at sea." The Telegraph, 25 August 2006. Retrieved: 25 August 2006. * Holmes, Tony. Hurricane Aces 1939–1940 (Aircraft of the Aces). Botley, Oxford, UK: Osprey Publishing, 1998. ISBN 1-85532-597-7. * Holmes, Tony. Spitfire vs Bf 109: Battle of Britain. Oxford, London: Osprey Publishing, 2007. ISBN 978-1-84603-190-8. * Hooton, E.R. Luftwaffe at War; Blitzkrieg in the West: Vol. 2, London: Chevron/Ian Allen, 2007. ISBN 978-1-85780-272-6. * Irving, David. The Rise and Fall of the Luftwaffe: The Life of Field Marshal Erhard Milch. Focal Point Publications. 1974. ISBN 978-029776-532-5 * Macksey, Kenneth. Invasion: The German Invasion of England, July 1940. London: Greenhill Books, 1990. ISBN 0-85368-324-7. * [http://www.maxwell.af.mil/au/aul/aupress/Books/Murray/Murray.pdf Murray, Willamson. Strategy for defeat. The Luftwaffe 1935-1945 Air Power Research Institute. ISBN 1-585566-010-8.] * Orange, Vincent. Park: The Biography of Air Chief Marshal Sir Keith Park. London: Grub Street, 2001. ISBN 1-902-304-616. * Overy, Richard. The Battle of Britain: The Myth and the Reality. New York: W.W. Norton, 2001 (hardcover, ISBN 0-393-02008-8); 2002 (paperback, ISBN 0-393-32297-1). * * Ponting, Clive. 1940: Myth and reality. Chicago: Ivan R. Dee, 1991. ISBN 978-1-56663-036-8. * Pope, Stephan. "Across the Ether: Part One". Aeroplane Monthly, Vol 23, No. 5, Issue No. 265, May 1995. * Price, Alfred. The Hardest Day: 18 August 1940. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1980. ISBN 0-684-16503-1. * Price, Alfred. Spitfire Mark I/II Aces 1939–41 (Aircraft of the Aces 12). London: Osprey Books, 1996, ISBN 1-85532-627-2. * Price, Alfred. The Spitfire Story: Revised second edition.Enderby, Leicester, UK: Silverdale Books, 2002. ISBN 1-85605-702-X * Ramsay, Winston, ed. The Blitz Then and Now: Volume 1. London: Battle of Britain Prints International Ltd, 1987. ISBN 0-900913-45-2 * Raeder, Erich. Erich Rader, Grand Admiral. Da Capo Press. United States Naval Institute, 2001. ISBN 0-306-80962-1 * Ramsay, Winston, ed. The Blitz Then and Now: Volume 2. London: Battle of Britain Prints International Ltd, 1988. ISBN 0-900913-54-1. * Ramsay, Winston, ed. The Battle of Britain Then and Now Mk V. London: Battle of Britain Prints International Ltd, 1989. ISBN 0-900913-46-0. * Robinson, Derek. Invasion, 1940: Did the Battle of Britain Alone Stop Hitler? New York: Carroll & Graf, 2005. ISBN 0-7867-1618-5. * Taylor, A.J.P. and S.L. Mayer, eds. A History Of World War Two. London: Octopus Books, 1974. ISBN 0-70640-399-1. * Weal, John. Messerschmitt Bf 110 ''Zerstōrer Aces of World War 2''. Botley, Oxford UK: Osprey Publishing, 1999. ISBN 1-85532-753-8. * Outros Livros * Bishop, Patrick. Fighter Boys: The Battle of Britain, 1940. New York: Viking, 2003 (hardcover, ISBN 0-670-03230-1); Penguin Books, 2004 (paperback, ISBN 0-14-200466-9). As Fighter Boys: Saving Britain 1940. London: Harper Perennial, 2004 (paperback, ISBN 0-00-653204-7). * Brittain, Vera. England's Hour. London: Continuum International Publishing Group, 2005 (paperback, ISBN 0-8264-8031-4); Obscure Press (paperback, ISBN 1-84664-834-3). * Cooper, Matthew. The German Air Force 1933-1945: An Anatomy of Failure. New York: Jane's Publishing Incorporated, 1981. ISBN 0-531-03733-9. * Craig, Phil and Tim Clayton. Finest Hour: The Battle of Britain. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2000 (hardcover, ISBN 0-684-86930-6); 2006 (paperback, ISBN 0-684-86931-4). * de Zeng, Henry L., Doug G. Stankey and Eddie J. Creek. Bomber Units of the Luftwaffe 1933-1945: A Reference Source, Volume 2. Hersham, Surrey, UK: Ian Allen Publishing, 2007. ISBN 978-1-903223-87-1. * Fisher, David E. A Summer Bright and Terrible: Winston Churchill, Lord Dowding, Radar and the Impossible Triumph of the Battle of Britain. Emeryville, CA: Shoemaker & Hoard, 2005 (hardcover, ISBN 1-59376-047-7); 2006 (paperback, ISBN 1-59376-116-3). * Foreman, John. Battle of Britain: The Forgotten Months, November And December 1940. Wythenshawe, Lancashire, UK: Crécy Publishing, 1989. ISBN 1-871187-02-8. * Gaskin, Margaret. Blitz: The Story of 29 December 1940. New York: Harcourt, 2006. ISBN 0-15-101404-3. * Goss, Chris.'' Dornier 17: In Focus''. Surrey, UK: Red Kite Books, 2005. ISBN 0-9546201-4-3. * Haining, Peter. Where the Eagle Landed: The Mystery of the German Invasion of Britain, 1940. London: Robson Books, 2004. ISBN 1-86105-750-4. * Harding, Thomas. "It's baloney, say RAF aces". The Telegraph, 24 August 2006. Retrieved: 3 March 2007. * Halpenny, Bruce Barrymore. Fight for the Sky: Stories of Wartime Fighter Pilots. Cambridge, UK: Patrick Stephens, 1986. ISBN 0-85059-749-8. * Halpenny, Bruce Barrymore. Fighter Pilots in World War II: True Stories of Frontline Air Combat (paperback). Barnsley, UK: Pen and Sword Books Ltd, 2004. ISBN 1-84415-065-8. * Halpenny, Bruce Barrymore. Action Stations: Military Airfields of Greater London v. 8 (hardcover). Cambridge, UK: Patrick Stephens, 1984. ISBN 0-85039-885-1. * Hough, Richard. The Battle of Britain: The Greatest Air Battle of World War II. New York: W.W. Norton, 1989 (hardcover, ISBN 0-393-02766-X); 2005 (paperback, ISBN 0-393-30734-4). * James, T.C.G. The Battle of Britain (Air Defence of Great Britain; vol. 2). London; New York: Frank Cass Publishers, 2000 (hardcover, ISBN 0-7146-5123-0; paperback, ISBN 0-7146-8149-0). * James, T.C.G. Growth of Fighter Command, 1936–1940 (Air Defence of Great Britain; vol. 1). London; New York: Frank Cass Publishers, 2000 (hardcover, ISBN 0-7146-5118-4). * James, T.C.G. Night Air Defence During the Blitz. London; New York: Frank Cass Publishers, 2003 (hardcover, ISBN 0-7146-5166-4). * McGlashan, Kenneth B. with Owen P. Zupp. Down to Earth: A Fighter Pilot Recounts His Experiences of Dunkirk, the Battle of Britain, Dieppe, D-Day and Beyond. London: Grub Street Publishing, 2007. ISBN 1-90494-384-5. * Olson, Lynne and Stanley Cloud. A Question of Honor: The Kościuszko Squadron: Forgotten Heroes of World War II. New York: Knopf, 2003. ISBN 0-37541-197-6. NB: This book is also published under the following title: * Parry, Simon W. Intruders over Britain: The Story of the Luftwaffe's Night Intruder Force, the Fernnachtjager. Washington, DC: Smithsonian Books, 1989. ISBN 0-904811-07-7. * Prien, Jochen and Peter Rodeike.Messerschmitt Bf 109 F,G, and K: An Illustrated Study. Atglen, Pennsylvania: Schiffer Publishing, 1995. ISBN 0-88740-424-3. * Ray, John Philip. The Battle of Britain: Dowding and the First Victory 1940. London: Cassel & Co., 2001. ISBN 0-304-35677-8. * Ray, John Philip. The Battle of Britain: New Perspectives: Behind the Scenes of the Great Air War. London: Arms & Armour Press, 1994 (hardcover, ISBN 1-85409-229-4); London: Orion Publishing, 1996 (paperback, ISBN 1-85409-345-2). * Scutts, Jerry. Messerschmitt Bf 109: The Operational Record. Sarasota, FL: Crestline Publishers, 1996. ISBN 978-076-030262-0. * Townsend, Peter. Duel of Eagles (new edition). London: Phoenix, 2000. ISBN 1-84212-211-8. * Wellum, Geoffrey. First Light: The Story of the Boy Who Became a Man in the War-Torn Skies Above Britain. New York: Viking Books, 2002 (hardcover, ISBN 0-670-91248-4); Hoboken, NJ: Wiley & Sons, 2003 (hardcover, ISBN 0-471-42627-X); London: Penguin Books, 2003 (paperback, ISBN 0-14-100814-8). * Wood, Derek and Derek Dempster. "The Narrow Margin: The Battle of Britain and the Rise of Air Power" London: Tri-Service Press, third revised edition, 1990. ISBN 1-854-88027-6. * Baldwin, Hanson . "Batalhas Ganhas e Perdidas", Bibliex- 1978 * Clubesomnium - Bombardeiros alemães na Batalha da Inglaterra * Jetsite - A Batalha da Grã-Bretanha * Luftwaffe39-45 - Batalha da Inglaterra (O Primeiro Revés) * Grandesguerras - A Batalha da Inglaterra, comparativo de forças * Grandesguerras - Memórias do piloto alemão Adolf Galland, sobre a Batalha da Inglaterra Gra Bretanha ar:معركة بريطانيا bg:Битка за Британия bn:ব্রিটেনের যুদ্ধ bs:Bitka za Britaniju ca:Batalla d'Anglaterra ceb:Sangka sa Britanya cs:Bitva o Británii da:Slaget om England de:Luftschlacht um England el:Μάχη της Αγγλίας en:Battle of Britain es:Batalla de Inglaterra fa:نبرد بریتانیا fi:Taistelu Britanniasta fr:Bataille d'Angleterre gl:Batalla de Inglaterra he:הקרב על בריטניה hr:Bitka za Britaniju hu:Angliai csata id:Pertempuran Britania it:Battaglia d'Inghilterra ja:バトル・オブ・ブリテン ko:영국 본토 항공전 lt:Britanijos mūšis mr:बॅटल ऑफ ब्रिटन ms:Pertempuran Britain nl:Slag om Engeland no:Slaget om Storbritannia pl:Bitwa o Anglię ro:Bătălia Angliei ru:Битва за Британию sh:Bitka za Britaniju sk:Bitka o Britániu (druhá svetová vojna) sl:Bitka za Britanijo sr:Битка за Британију sv:Slaget om Storbritannien th:ยุทธการแห่งบริเตน tr:Britanya Savaşı uk:Битва за Британію vi:Không chiến tại Anh Quốc zh:不列颠空战